


Party Animal

by kipsip



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Angry Sex, Bathroom, Blood, Choking, Fighting, M/M, Only some though, Party, Rough Sex, Smut, like actual punching and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsip/pseuds/kipsip
Summary: “I swear, if my nose is fucking broken-”“You can just ask your parents to buy you a new fucking nose.” Gerard sneered, wanting to hit Frank again.//They beat each other up at a fancy party and then fuck in the bathroom.





	Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

> this started off really good but ended terribly because I wrote it in two separate days and lost interest last second. anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy this half-assed trash.

Gerard didn’t expect the night to go as it did.

He and Frank were dressed nicely, in black tuxedos and fine dress shoes. Gerard actually had to comb his hair for some party with all of Frank’s coworkers and superiors and a shit ton of people neither of them knew.

It was a work thing, and that was all Frank would tell him.

They got there and Frank ushered Gerard to a table with all sorts of champagne almost immediately, telling him he’d be ‘right back’ and to ‘stay by the table’. So Gerard did. He stood and smiled at the man in the nice suit who offered him a drink, accepted the beverage, and sipped at his drink. The man was aged, well into the later years of his life. He could tell the old man was hired to offer people champagne.

“Excuse me, sir, but do you happen to know what this party is for?” Gerard asked the old man quietly, the sounds of a live jazz band playing soft music quietly under the sounds of people quietly speaking.

“I’m not sure myself. I’m only here to give drinks and smile.” the old man responded politely, his trimmed grey beard suiting his face nicely. Gerard thanked him anyway and moved to the other side of the table so he wasn’t in the way.

A few people in very nice clothes came to get drinks. He found himself watching a young woman quite closely. Her dress was probably the prettiest there. It was red and mid-thigh length. It was sleeveless and had a low draping v-neck, which suited her nicely. She was standing with a much older man, seeming to not enjoying his company.

She seemed just as bored as Gerard.

But his focus was shifted off of the pretty girl, for the band had stopped playing and someone was speaking into a microphone on the stage. “Good evening, everybody. Thank you all for coming.” It was a woman who was wearing a black, floor length dress. Her hair was brown and curled neatly. “This party is in congratulations to Mr. Furio Ricci’s success in finally increasing the company’s work overseas.”

A man who looked deathly old sat in the corner of the room, surrounded by younger men in matching black suits. The old man smiled weakly and waved, his hand trembling as he did so. Everybody clapped, a few ‘woot’s escaping the small crowds of people. The jazz band continued as the woman stepped off the stage, and the room was back to the way it was prior to the announcement.

“Hey, I’m back.” Gerard gasped as Frank surprised him from the side, nearly spilling his drink as his body jerked away defensively.

“Asshole,” Gerard muttered through his teeth. He gained his composure, smoothing out his dress coat and taking another sip from the glass. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Look happier.” Frank suddenly whispered, fixing Gerard’s hair and fixing his coat. “You’re here to be seen, not to look bored and unimpressed. This party cost a lot of money and preparation.”

“Maybe if you didn’t drag me to this boring fucking party, I wouldn’t look so ‘bored and unimpressed’.” Gerard sneered, glaring at Frank and turning away. “I would’ve been fine with staying home. Fuck your party and all these boring people.”

Frank gave Gerard a warning look. “I don’t wanna deal with your fucking attitude, Gerard. The invitation encouraged bringing somebody else. If you’re gonna be a shitty brat the whole time, I’ll gladly let you walk the fuck home.” he spat in the taller man’s ear, walking off to grab a glass. “Would you rather talk to people about decorations and how shitty their lawn keepers are like I have to do all day?” Frank asked when he was back to standing next to Gerard.

“Oh, poor you. Talking to people is hard.” Gerard mocked in a pouty voice, definitely pissing Frank off.

“Fuck you. Why do I even take you places?”

“Because you’re a dick who only cares about looking nice.” Gerard reminded, putting his glass on the table and crossing his arms.

“You need to care more about looking nice.” Frank growled. “Get more champagne. Stop looking so pissy.”

Gerard scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fuck you and your champagne. I’m calling a taxi.” He was about to turn around when Frank harshly grabbed his arm, digging his fingertips into Gerard’s skin.

“I fucking swear-”

“If you don’t get your wannabe-posh hands off me, I’ll make a fucking scene in front of all these rich fucks. I wasn’t raised to sit and be ordered around. You’re lucky I haven’t packed up my things and left you yet.” Gerard spat, barely raising his voice above a whisper. A few people had turned to watch them. Frank quickly noticed and took his hand off of Gerard, smoothing out his coat instead.

Gerard gave Frank one last glare before heading to a large door and opening it. He found himself in the hallway they were in when they came in and shuffled to the bathroom. He pushed opened the door and thanked god it was empty, heading to the sink and loosening his bow tie.

He turned on the faucet and ran cold water over his face, sighing into his hands and wishing he was home. It wasn’t often that he and Frank argued, but each time they did, Gerard hated it and wished he could take back the things he said. Gerard raised his head and looked in the mirror, looking at his tired, wet face. He grabbed some paper towels and dried himself, tossing it in the trash.

Gerard was about to grab the door handle when the bathroom door opened. He quickly stepped back in order to avoid getting hit, wondering who was entering the bathroom so violently. In came fucking Frank, with lips pressed together angrily. He didn’t bother looking at Gerard while he closed the door and locked it, turning around to kiss Gerard roughly.

The taller man was taken by surprise at first, his hands back against the wall while Frank tugged on Gerard’s hair. He didn’t kiss back, which made Frank even more frustrated. “What the fuck is your problem?” Frank muttered as he dragged Gerard to a stall by his collar. The stalls were like little rooms, completely closed off. It was spacious, with plenty of room for Gerard to be slammed against the wall, his back to Frank and his hands against the cold material.

“Are you done showing your ass or do you need me to make this even more embarrassing for you?” Frank growled in Gerard’s ear, pressing up against him from behind.

“Embarrassing for me? You’re the one telling me to smile to make people think we’re good people.” Gerard retorted boredly. “And what are you trying to do, intimidate me? If so, it’s not working.” He could hear Frank huffing behind him and a hand was tangled in the back of his hair, his head being yanked back. A gasp escaped his mouth and it fucking hurt, but Frank didn’t seem to care.

“You’re gonna listen to me and you’re gonna do what I fucking say, got it?” Frank snapped, his voice sharp and angry. “You’re gonna go the fuck out there, look fucking happy, and then you’re gonna go and fucking talk to people like a functioning adult, hm? Or is that too hard for antisocial little Gee, who needs constant support because he can’t function without a fucking financial crutch?”

“I’ll have you know I’m far more successful than you. I actually paid for my own college, unlike you, who inherited everything you fucking have,” Gerard said hatefully, his heart beating loudly in his ears. “I have a well paying job that I got on my fucking own. I got my first fucking apartment on my fucking own. I supported myself after my parents fucking kicked me out at age sixteen and still managed to go to college and-” His neck was starting to hurt, but Frank pulled his head back even farther.

“You didn’t fucking listen to me!” Frank yelled in frustration, letting go of Gerard’s hair and holding his fists to his sides as Gerard held the back of his neck. He looked like he wanted to punch Gerard, which the taller man found amusing.

“What are you gonna do? You gonna hit me? Come on, hit me, right here,” Gerard taunted, pointing right to his jaw as he smirked. He didn’t actually expect Frank’s fist to connect with his face. Gerard stumbled back, surprised. Ouch. Frank looked fucking proud, so Gerard returned the gesture and punched Frank right in the nose. A loud crack resonated throughout the stall as Frank turned away, holding his nose.

“I swear, if my nose is fucking broken-”

“You can just ask your parents to buy you a new fucking nose.” Gerard sneered, wanting to hit Frank again. The shorter man turned, blood seeping through his fingers and down his lips and woah, Frank looked fucking hot like that-

Gerard was being shoved again, hitting his head hard against the wall as he landed against it. He bit his lip during the impact, making it feel tender and raw. Frank dug his knee into Gerard’s crotch and wow, what a fucking low blow that was. The older man sank to the ground, the urge to puke hitting him like a freight train. Frank put his hand in Gerard’s hair, but he quickly grabbed Frank’s leg and yanked it, knocking the shorter man off his feet. He hit the tile hard, probably bruising his elbows like hell. Frank was kicking and cussing and scrambling to get up, but Gerard quickly pinned down Frank’s thighs with his knees and pushed his head flat on the ground with the palm of his hand, using his other hand to trap Frank’s wrists above his head.

“Calm the fuck down!” Gerard shouted, watching Frank struggle to get out of Gerard’s grasp.

“When I get up, I’m gonna fucking-”

“Shut the fuck up, you won’t do anything.” Gerard rolled his eyes, feeling blood trail down his chin. “I never expected you to be the Chris Brown type.”

“I’ll much fucking worse than Chris Brown-” Gerard was getting tired of Frank’s empty threats, so he roughly pressed his lips against Frank’s, shutting the man up immediately. Gerard released Frank’s wrists and moved his knees off of Frank’s thighs, straddling him instead. The kiss tasted like blood, which was fucking gross, but it made the situation so much weirder and hotter-

Frank quickly moved to sit up, their chests touching. Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank’s hair, tugging on it while the shorter man cupped Gerard’s ass, squeezing. A gasp pulled from Gerard, though he nearly inhaled his blood. He spit it onto the tile, muttering a quiet ‘ew’. Frank used Gerard’s hair as a handle and pulled the taller man’s lips back onto his own, slipping his tongue into Gerard’s mouth.

“I should’ve blackened your fucking eyes-” Frank growled, squeezing Gerard’s ass tighter.

“Shut up,” Gerard murmured as he began to grind his ass back against Frank’s hands, tipping his head back. He felt Frank’s mouth against his neck while he unbuttoned his dress pants, reaching his hand past the waistband and slipping his hand in his boxers, rubbing over his hardening cock roughly. Frank bit down on the soft skin at the base of Gerard’s neck, ripping a strangled moan from the taller man’s lips. He fully pulled out his cock, stroking as he gyrated his hips quickly.

“I-” Frank began, which immediately annoyed Gerard.

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me!” Gerard let out impatiently, tugging down his dress pants to the middle of his thighs.

“Stop being so fucking bossy!” Frank snapped, unbuttoning his own pants and pulling down the front, revealing the bulge of his cock in his underwear. He pulled out his dick quickly, giving it a couple strokes. “Turn around and bend over.”

“And I’m the bossy one.” Gerard mocked, doing as Frank said anyway. He settled on his hands and knees as Frank sucked on his fingers, pulling them out after a moment and pressing one against Gerard’s entrance. He didn’t waste any time, pushing the finger in and thrusting it in and out quickly. Gerard shut his eyes, anticipation rising in his chest as Frank added the second one.

After another finger and a little more arguing, Frank pulled his fingers out and yanked  
Gerard’s hips back, pulling him into a sitting position. Gerard heard Frank spit into his hand and after a couple of seconds, the head of Frank’s cock was against Gerard’s asshole and was being pushed in rough but slow.

Gerard was on his knees with his hands on the floor in front of him, cussing quietly as he concentrated. The whole ordeal fucking hurt and his ass burned from the lack of proper lube, but he just got punched and he was enjoying it. This was so dirty and confusing and hot. He was sitting in the middle of a bathroom stall floor with a dick half up his ass. Wild. (The bathroom was actually spotless, but still.)

Frank was groaning behind him, moving his hands up to Gerard’s hips as he bottomed out. Gerard took his hands off the floor and straightened his spine best he could, placing his hands on his thighs and slowly dragging his hips upwards, hissing at the burning sensation. “Ah, so fuckin’ tight, baby,” Frank moaned gutturally, pulling Gerard back down when he was nearly to the tip. The taller man whined as he went back up, feeling Frank pull him down again. They continued like that for a little bit, but Gerard eventually got bored of the repetitiveness and tipped his head back onto Frank’s shoulder, increasing his pace. He gyrated his hips as he moved, moaning and reaching his hand back to tangle in Frank’s hair.

“Mm, so good, Frankie,” Gerard whined, the sensation of Frank’s tongue on his neck dragging out another whimper.

Frank suddenly thrusted up, surprising Gerard. He let out another whine, his hair falling in his face. The shorter man repeated his action, hitting Gerard’s prostate. They both groaned and Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's hips, pulling him closer and burying his face in the taller man’s neck.

Gerard kept going, letting out moans and whines and growls with every thrust downwards. “Frank, fuck-” the taller man began, but his voice was cut off by a knock outside the stall door. He froze, but Frank must not have heard, because he started whining.

“What's wrong? Keep going-” Frank pouted, trying to get Gerard to move.

“Shh, I heard something outside.” Gerard whispered, squeezing down on Frank’s hip behind him.

Frank also shut up, listening. “They were probably just trying the door out there or something.” he whispered, reaching around to get a hold of Gerard’s cock, stroking lightly. The taller man tensed and whined, shutting his eyes.

“S-Stop, someone might hear.” Gerard whispered quickly. Frank ignored him and moved his hands to Gerard’s hips, lifting him and pulling him back down. Gerard couldn't help but moan and keep going, praying nobody was outside the stall. He grabbed one of Frank’s hands and pulled it up to his neck.

“Want me to- ?” Frank asked quietly, squeezing lightly at Gerard’s neck. The taller man nodded, his thighs achy from moving so much. Frank’s hand tightened around Gerard’s throat, limiting his air but not fully. The older man tried his hardest to keep bouncing up and down, but his thighs fucking hurt and he gave up.

“Frank, hold on,” Gerard gasped, and he felt Frank’s hand move away. “My legs fuckin’ hurt-”

“Hands and knees?” Frank quietly muttered, kissing Gerard’s neck. The taller man nodded and pulled off of Frank, positioning himself.

He heard Frank shuffle behind him and felt the shorter man’s cock press up against his entrance. He roughly pushed in, pulling a sharp, pained gasp from Gerard's lips. “Fuck, a little easier, please?”  
  
Frank grumbled but slowed down, digging his nails into Gerard’s hips. When Frank bottomed out, he continued the pace they had before, fast and hard. Gerard cried out, dropping his head and clenching his fists. His head being yanked back up by his hair and Frank’s hand was back on his neck, squeezing and full-on choking the taller man.

Gerard gasped for air, widening his eyes as Frank’s cock nudged his prostate. His head felt like it was about to explode with the pressure, but he didn't mind. After a moment, it got to be too much, so Gerard grasped Frank’s arm and pulled it away, heaving and sinking to his elbows.

“A-Ah, harder-” Gerard whined, reaching down to quickly stroke his cock, resting his forehead on his forearm. Frank obliged, slamming into Gerard and groaning. “I'm gonna cum, fuck,”

“Do it,” Frank muttered, running his hands up Gerard’s shirt and dress coat. The taller man jerked his cock quickly, whining and cumming on the floor times, whimpering Frank’s name.

Frank must've finished, too, because he was still and hunched over Gerard, resting his head on the older man’s back and breathing hard. They stayed like that for some time, catching their breath.

After a minute, Frank pulled out and fixed his pants, and Gerard did the same, using toilet paper to clean up the mess he made on the tiles. Some of his blood was on the floor, but he didn't bother with it. Gerard tossed the paper in the toilet and flushed it.

He turned to Frank and smiled at him, moving to kiss him chastely. The taste of blood was gone. They both exited the stall and Gerard immediately caught a sight of himself in the mirror, his clothes messed up and pulled out of place and his hair tangled. His mouth was smeared with blood. Frank seemed just as surprised at his own reflection.

They neatness their appearances, washing off the blood and smoothing out their clothes. Gerard finger-combed his hair, managing to get it somewhat decent looking.

He turned to look at Frank, who grinned at him. “Maybe I should punch you more often,” he chuckled, smirking. Gerard rolled his eyes.

“If you ever put your hands on me again, I'll beat your ass into the ground,” Gerard threatened, and he wasn't kidding. The taller man brushed past Frank and exited the bathroom, walking to the party area and going back to the champagne table.

Frank didn't come in until a few minutes later, looking the way he did before they went into the bathroom.

 


End file.
